


Soothing Whispers

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Internal Conflict, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When Tryndamere is on the verge of losing himself, but Ashe is always there to soothe the beast and keep him steady.





	Soothing Whispers

A burning, bubbling anger sat heavy in his belly as he breathed heavily. Even after the fight was over, he could feel it. That demon inside him threatening to spew out and both consume and destroy everything he’d worked so hard for and fought to protect. He closed his eyes. His body felt tense. The wounds from his enemies adding to that burning fire. He was hyper aware of the warm blood pumping through his veins and out of the same wounds.

His grip tightened on his massive sword. He could feel it, the demon inside him clawing its way out. The rage that had been a warm, singular coal now beginning to burn hotter and brighter into what was soon to be a smoldering fire. It wanted out. Its claws sinking heavy into his heart as he gritted his teeth. He  _ wanted _ to let it out. To let what festered inside free. To destroy it all and go on a rampage as Aatrox had done so long ago. He growled softly, feeling himself losing the battle of wills with it. 

Suddenly, a gentle, cold hand touched his arm. He paused, eyes cracking open as they dragged themselves to his companion. Those cool, crystal blue eyes gazed up at him with a softness that made the beast within still. Those eyes were the color of a clear pool of water, and Tryndamere wanted to sink into their depths. The smaller of the two placed her other hand to his cheek as he hunched over slightly, the soft whispers of comfort and his name on her lips making him surrender to her. 

She hushed him softly, running slender fingers against his skin and her breath tickled his face as he gave into her. The tenderness and concern that bled from her made that demon retreat, and he felt his humanity again. The humanity he wanted to remain. This woman was his solace, his light in a place of darkness. By the Gods did he love her for it. He reached for her, pulling her into him, and she whispered soothing words that made him feel safe again. 

He was here. 

He was alive. 

He was still in control. 

He closed his eyes, placing a kiss on her forehead as he held her tight. He didn’t want to let her go. Never again. He wouldn’t let it consume him. He had not just the tribe to protect, but  _ someone _ to protect,

And she was right in front of him.


End file.
